


Facebook and Firsts

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Blow Job, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Facebook gets hacked.</p><p>Harry is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook and Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: ["I Like Cock"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766437) by [isaidmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow)



**"I like cock"**

Harry doesn’t mind most of his sister’s friends. They let him hang out with them and drink beer, even though he’s still sixteen and they're all in University. They’re funny and they give him new music to listen to, and always offer advice when he has ‘High School problems’, as Gemma calls them.

There’s one though who Harry can’t stand, but he doesn’t exactly know who it is. See, every time Gemma’s friends come over, his Facebook account gets hacked. It wouldn’t be a big deal if the statuses being posted weren’t always about sucking dick or getting fucked in the ass or fucking someone else in the ass. Harry’s gay, sure, but he isn’t a whore. All these statuses had attracted so many creeps, and Harry was getting friend requests from guys who weren’t even trying to hide the fact that they were at least forty and balding, and a bit on the round side. Harry had to explain many times to his friends that he wasn’t offering head or sex to every guy in his friends list, and he was pretty sure that they didn’t believe him (if the messages from guys at school were anything to go by).

Harry didn’t know how they did it either; he could have sworn that he had his phone on him at all times, safe and snug in the back pocket of his jeans. He only wore skin tight ones, so he would definitely feel it if someone tried to tug it out.

He decided that tonight would be the night that he would solve the mystery once and for all. They were all sitting around in the lounge, drinking before they went out clubbing. Harry had been sitting in between a couple of girls when he stood up and called to Gemma “I’m using the phone charger in the kitchen, don’t unplug it.” She gave him a funny look, probably because they didn’t even have the same type of phone, and then continued to talk to the boy next to her. With a smile and wave to everyone, he left the room and snuck into the dining room, hiding underneath the table where he could still watch his phone carefully.

He realised how crap this plan was when after half an hour, no one had even left the lounge. Someone went back into it from the bathroom, but they didn’t go anywhere near his phone so he sighed out in frustration. Then he saw a pair of black pointy toed shoes and he sucked in a breath again. When they stopped just in front of his phone, he crawled out from underneath the table and yelled “Ha!” The guy dropped Harry’s phone, eyebrows almost touching his hairline and mouth open in pure shock.

“I’m sorry, I was just going to use the charger for a few minutes!” he whined, and Harry frowned at the boy he recognised as Nick.

“Fine.” Harry grumbled, unplugging his phone and stomping to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and looked at his phone, which was telling him that he had 7 new comments on a status. Fucking hell, the hacker got him again.

 

Harry discovered the hacker by accident in the end. Gemma’s friends were all over because she’d scored some new kind of weed and they were all going to get high with each other and watch Spongebob or something, and usually when they did this Harry just stayed out of their way. He’d come out of his room to go to the toilet, and he returned to find someone sitting at his desk in his dark room, typing away at his laptop.

“Hey!” Harry yelled, a little too loud for the confined space, and the guy spun around in the chair with a look of pure glee.

“Hey Harry, took you long enough.” The boy, who he recognised as Louis, said. He was still grinning like a loon.

“I... what... why?” Harry stuttered. He had a bit of a crush on Louis since the first time he’d come over and asked about Harry’s coin collection. Yes, he had a coin collection.

Louis shrugged. “No reason.”

“Well you’ve been ruining my life!” Harry squealed, and that just made Louis laugh.

“Bit dramatic aren’t you?”

“You’re not the one getting creepy messages and requests by weirdos. Everyone at school thinks I’m a massive slut!”

Louis shrugged. “Well what are you going to do about it?”

Harry scrunched up his nose. “What?”

“How are you going to stop me?”

“Ask you nicely?” Harry could only watch as the blue eyed boy before him span around in circles on his wheelie chair. Harry was very concerned for the other boy’s perfectly styled hair.

“You’re not going to tell me?”

Harry strode over and stopped the chair from spinning, which meant that he ended up hovering over Louis, holding the arms of the chair he was sitting on, face inches apart. “Stop telling everyone I like sucking dick.”

Louis grinned. “You do though.”

Harry blushed pink and started to pull back, but Louis’ hands were on Harry’s, holding them to the chair.

“It’s alright, you can tell me.” Louis added, chewing on his bottom lip so Harry could only stare.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what?”

“If I like... doing that.”

“Want to find out?” Louis asked in a voice that could only be described as a purr.

Harry felt himself heat up and he tried to pull away again but Louis just followed him up.

“I can teach you if you like.” Louis whispered in his ear, and Harry must have swallowed his tongue because he couldn’t talk through the lump that had formed in his throat. He squawked when Louis pushed him down on the chair, and that made Louis smile before he started tugging at Harry’s pants, trying to pull them down. “I never thought I’d be annoyed at these jeans.” Louis muttered under his breath.

Harry stared wide eyed as Louis took out his dick, and when did he get hard?

Louis wrapped his small hand around the base of Harry’s cock and slowly started to tug. He looked up into Harry’s eyes, smile plastered on his face, before he took it into his mouth. Harry stopped breathing.

“This is so much better then porn.” Harry muttered as he clenched his eyes shut, and could both hear and feel Louis laughing around him.

Louis’ mouth was so warm and wet, and he gripped onto Harry’s hips so tight, fingertips digging into his soft skin. Harry would have been embarrassed about how quick he lasted if he wasn’t too busy basking in the high he’d just gotten from Louis’ mouth.

When Louis pulled his arms down, Harry slipped out of the chair like jelly. He felt Louis’ mouth on his, and his eyes flashed open. “That’s what you taste like.” Louis muttered after licking into his mouth. “Now you got something to compare mine to.”

A shiver ran up Harry’s spine as Louis took the seat, smirking down at Harry as he undid his jeans. “Well get to it.” he commanded in a voice like silk.

Harry stared at the dick before him. It was already leaking precome and it looked so angry but Harry just had to taste. He licked at the liquid, which tasted a bit weird. Not gross, just weird. He then wrapped his lips around the cockhead experimentally, and when he felt a hand grip his hair his eyes flashed up to meet Louis’.

“Fuck, the mouth on you.” Louis groaned. “I knew you’d be good at this.”

Harry would have rolled his eyes, he’d barely even done anything, but he was buzzing from the praise. It gave him the confidence to take in more of Louis’ dick and suck on it harder.

“Shit, yeah, like that.” Louis muttered, and Harry started to use his tongue. He licked into the slit as he pulled up, and licked as much of the cock’s underside as he could when he went back down. Louis was muttering filth, half of which Harry couldn’t even hear or understand. Harry rested his hands on Louis’ thighs and tried to take more of him in but choked when it hit the back of his throat. Louis moaned and started knotting his fingers into Harry’s hair.

“Do it again.” Louis groaned and Harry did. He did it a bit slower this time, trying to adjust to the new feeling of a cock down his throat. He was pretty proud of himself, considering he had enough trouble cleaning his tongue with his toothbrush without gagging.

Harry could feel Louis’ thigh muscles tense under his fingers, and Louis’ grip in his hair got tighter. It was painful, but the good kind of pain. It should have been enough warning that Louis was about to come, but Harry wished the boy would have said something before come was pulsing down his throat and he tried to swallow the unexpected liquid down. He felt it dripping down his chin when Louis pushed him back, and he reflexively licked his lips.

“Fuck.” Louis groaned and pulled Harry up, licking his taste out of Harry’s mouth. “So you like it then?” Louis asked, noses touching and hot breath blowing against Harry’s tingling lips.

They quirked up into a smile before Harry replied “It’s alright.”

\---

**"Two Fingers in the ass, please"**

Harry’s decided that all his sister’s friends are pretty cool. They let him try weed the other day, and educated him on what music sounded best when high, and spent about two hours the other morning teaching him the difference between a good coffee and a bad coffee. They talk to him like he’s older and they don’t halt their conversations when he walks into the room. Instead they smile and wave him over and ask his opinion.

His favourite would have to be Louis. Louis really liked hearing about Harry’s day, or his assignments, or what person at school was driving him nuts that week. What he liked best, though, was when Harry sucked him off.

He’d crap on about Harry’s mouth and his tongue and his big hands, and they’d only ever do it after Louis changed Harry’s status to something about blowing guys. It added a little thrill, Harry could admit, because he’d see the hacked status and know what was coming; that any second he’d be on his knees and Louis’ fingers would be knotting in his hair. Then Louis would pull Harry up and lick his come out of Harry’s mouth. Louis really had a thing for tasting his own come. Harry didn’t mind; it made Louis’ kisses dirtier and hotter and it always gave the older boy a hunger for the taste. Which meant Harry would be pushed onto the bed and down Louis would go.

 

Harry didn’t know how to feel about the latest status. He hadn’t had anything up his ass, even his own fingers.

“I don’t know about this.” Harry said, walking into the lounge room full of people, holding up his phone. Gemma frowned and Louis jumped up before he could say anything more. Sometimes it was the only way to get Louis’ attention; to make it look like he was about to tell everyone about them, because Louis didn’t know that Harry knew that he wanted to keep them secret. Harry didn’t mind that, either, because he knew Gemma would have things to say and Louis wouldn’t be invited back.

He leaned back into the hand on his back and let himself be pushed into his room. He sat on his bed and Louis joined him.

“What don’t you know, exactly?”

“About this ass fingering business.”

“You don’t want to do it?”

Harry frowned and thought for a moment. Precisely two seconds, actually, before he was shrugging. “Yeah, I guess I’ll try it.”

Louis grinned and shuffled in the bed until he was sitting on his own hands and leaning his face towards Harry. He raised an eyebrow and Harry leaned in too. Kissing Louis was kind of his favourite thing. Especially the little quick ones because they tasted sweetest.

“You want me to go first?” Louis whispered against Harry’s throat.

“First at fingering or getting fingered? I don’t really get what the good bit is meant to be.” Harry said, again with a noncommittal shrug.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “So you watch gay porn and don’t get off on the thought of something in your ass? You don’t see the appeal at all?”

Harry was about to shrug but Louis’ hands were quick to rest on his shoulders. “Nah, I like the expressions.”

“You like the hard and fast ones or the cute story ones?”

Harry grinned. “I like the romantic ones.”

Louis’ other eyebrow jumped up to meet the first, making him look really perplexed. “Where the hell do you find romantic porn?”

“I have my ways.” Harry shrugged (well tried to anyway).

“So like, is Brokeback Mountain your idea of porn?”

“What? No!” Harry said a little too loud and fast. Really, though, who got off on heartbreak?

Louis smiled a little. “Just checking.” And he pulled his hands out from under his ass to undo Harry’s jeans. “I’ll do you first, my hands are all warmed up.” And Harry couldn’t deny that, he supposed.

 

So it took a bit of getting used to. Louis’ fingers may have been warm but the lube was cold, even when Louis spread it over three fingers. “Three? Are they all to go in?”

Louis’ response was just a rub at his asshole. It was weird and made him instinctively clench up and pull away. He looked back at Louis, pushing himself up on his elbows because he had a pillow under his head and a pillow under his lower back to cant up his hips and he couldn’t see a thing Louis was doing unless he tried. And how was he going to know what to do if he couldn’t see Louis?

“I’m gonna rub you off now, alright? Help you relax.” Louis said as he did just that. Harry lay back down onto the pillow, letting his hair fan out around him, and closed his eyes to try to relax. It only took a few strokes.

“I’m ready for one.” Harry muttered, then his eyes flew open. “Have you locked the door?”

He heard Louis laugh throatily. “Yeah, like always. Just relax, alright? It’ll be awesome.”

Harry nodded and lay back down and closed his eyes and just felt. He felt Louis’ hand stroking up and down and getting faster and faster. He felt a warm wet fingertip slide into his ass and wriggle around a little before pushing in a bit more. It was alright. He could do this. It didn’t feel good, but if Louis’ hand kept going he could come off that and pretend he liked the ass thing. He moaned because sometimes Louis needed encouragement.

“You ready for another?” Louis asked and Harry nodded because it didn’t hurt. The second one did, though. Harry hissed through his teeth and Louis pulled the second digit back out quick. “Just tell me when you feel it, alright?” he asked, and Harry nodded but didn’t know the ‘it’ that Louis was talking about. Until he did.

He jolted up because what the hell was that? Louis had been wriggling his finger around up there and then suddenly there was this feeling in his whole body, like he’d been electrocuted but with honey instead of electricity. Electricity was kind of needed for electrocution, so maybe… nope. There it was again, definitely electrocution by honey.

“Holy shit, Harry.” Louis said from somewhere below him and Harry spread his legs more open and pushed himself up a little with his toes that were curling and uncurling involuntarily.

“Do it again.” Harry groaned.

“I… do you want another?”

“Fuck, yes, I want another.” Harry growled and chewed at his lip and Louis pushed in another finger. Harry jolted and keened and muttered barely decipherable filthy words, and then Louis’ hand on his dick disappeared and he growled through his teeth like a bear. He wanted that honey, dammit!

“Fuck, Harry, sorry.” Louis said quick and raspy. “I can’t not, you’re just. Fucking. You’re fucking perfect.” Louis muttered and Harry came untouched and it was fucking weird. Definitely the good weird, because it meant Louis got to touch himself and bring himself off to the sight of Harry coming and that was worth it.

Harry spread his legs out, sinking into the mattress and letting Louis crawl over him.

“Fuck Harry.” Louis said with wide eyes, and Harry could only nod in agreement.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

\---

**"It's my birthday, I'll get fucked if I want to"**

Gemma’s friends really were amazing. They threw him a surprise party for his birthday with streamers and balloons and presents, but they were all dirty gifts so Harry didn’t feel like the kid of the group. The cake was full of hash and they drank beer and sang him happy birthday dreadfully, and he felt like one of them. They all got drunk or high or both and put on songs that they were nostalgic over but Harry had never heard. Harry danced with them and no one said anything when Louis put his hands on his hips from behind and pulled. The song was Ignition Remix by R Kelly and they were all too busy laughing and exaggeratedly rolling their bodies and tooting to notice. It would be impossible for Harry not to notice the way Louis was dancing, because he was pressed right into Harry’s ass and his hands were on his thighs and slipping into his pocket and taking his phone.

Louis was the most amazing, because he made Harry feel hot and special and was never predictable. So Harry expected the unexpected and always got it. He expected Facebook hacks but what they said were always surprising; he expected Louis to get him off but never knew how he would do it; and he expected a really good birthday present from Louis but didn’t know this would be it.

Harry had asked Louis to fuck him loads of times, but Louis always shook his head and said he was too young. Three years wasn’t much of an age difference, and having a cock in your ass couldn’t be much different to fingers, so Harry didn’t get it. When Louis handed Harry his phone back with a grin and headed into his room, he didn’t even look. He just followed.

Louis closed the door with Harry’s back as he pushed him against the hard surface, sucking and biting and asking Harry if this is what he wanted. What a stupid fucking question. But Harry nodded because Louis stopped and was just watching him, so Harry bit his bottom lip and watched right back. Once Harry started watching Louis it was pretty hard to stop, and him taking his clothes off, eyes still raking up and down Harry’s body, really didn’t help any.

“You’re gonna have to stretch yourself because you know I can’t last when I do it.” Louis said in a raspy voice that Harry only ever heard in his room. Harry nodded his head and pulled off his clothes and let Louis take his hand and guide him to his bed, which was quickly becoming their bed because Harry only ever slept in it when Louis was beside him. Otherwise he’d sleep on the couch because his room smelt like them and it was where he’d feel the loneliest when he was Louis-less.

Louis perched himself at the end of the bed, waiting on his hunches. Harry was feeling bold, so he out a hand on Louis’ shoulder and pushed himself up onto his knees and pushed a lubed finger inside himself, eyes never leaving Louis. The older boy made the smallest sighing noise deep down in his throat and Harry pressed their lips together and licked inside because he liked the taste. Louis groaned and Harry pushed another finger inside himself because Harry recognised that noise as the one he made when he was licking come out of Harry’s mouth.

Harry sucked at Louis’ neck and felt hot breath tickle his ear when Louis groaned “Are you stretched?”

Harry pulled back and shrugged because he really didn’t know. So Louis groaned again and asked Harry to lean down onto his hands and knees so he could check. And Harry sighed because there were three of Louis’ small fingers inside him and he felt full of Louis, but he wanted to feel fuller.

“I want your cock now.” Harry said and Louis made a hissing sound, like he was in pain, so Harry turned and saw that Louis was holding onto his own dick.

“Don’t say shit like that yet or I’ll come.” He muttered, red faced and sweaty already. Harry nodded and watched Louis dig into the pocket of his jeans for a condom. He watched as Louis rolled it on and lubed himself quickly and climbed back onto the bed. He watched until Louis kneed behind him and his neck started to ache from turning so he put his forehead on the pillow and watched Louis through his legs. He saw his own cock red and swollen and waiting impatiently, so he pushed his ass into Louis’ hips and rotated them until Louis got the message. Then he felt a hand on his lower back and Louis at his entrance and he breathed in as it pushed inside.

It hurt, quite a lot, but he breathed slowly and Louis grabbed his dick and stroked it as he slowly pushed in halfway, then pulled out, then pushed in a little more, and kept doing that until he was fully seated and Harry could breathe effortlessly. And Harry whimpered because then came the honey, that Harry had since learnt was his prostate but it sounded too technical so he called it the honey and Louis liked that. He liked it because it made Harry growl and grit his teeth and talk dirty.

“Oh, fuck.” Louis moaned and sped up because Harry was clenching around him and they both just knew what was coming, they were coming, and they liked to do it at the same time and they did. Louis’ hips stuttered and he held Harry’s cock limply in one hand and with the other dug his fingernails into Harry’s back as he came. And Harry came because Louis was pressing into him tight and muttering about how good he looked and felt and was. And Harry’s knees buckled out from under him and Louis collapsed on top of him, and they lay that way. Just breathing each other’s air and watching each other’s expressions. And then Louis grinned and ran his finger through Harry’s come and put it in his mouth and sucked it dry. Harry smiled and did the same thing and Louis huffed out his breath with a whoosh. He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again. Harry wondered what it would have been, and if it was the exact same thing he wanted to say but couldn’t, because he was biting his lip too hard to stop I love you escaping his lips.

\---

**Status: In a relationship**

Gemma’s friends were incredible. There was a boy at school who had been picking on Harry, calling him names and pushing him around, and one day they came in to the school to scare him off. All of them came, filing in to three cars just so they could give him empty threats and a punch to the gut. That had been Louis, who’d hit the guy, and Harry’s heart jumped because Louis was calling Harry mine.

Louis was by far the most unbelievable. He’d seen the messages from the boy on Harry’s facebook, the names like ‘cocktease’ and ‘homo’, and organised the whole thing. Because Gemma was against violence and threats and didn’t think it was right, so Louis asked Nick instead. And Nick told everyone else what the bully had been saying and they all agreed to come to the school, and Gemma came along just to keep things tame.

So when Louis punched the boy and spat at the ground and snarled that Harry was his, Gemma heard it and creased her eyebrows and squeezed Harry’s arm in her hand.

“What does he mean you’re his?” she’d asked, and Harry was too busy grinning wide and tingling all over to come up with a lie. Her grip tightened, nails digging in a little, and Louis saw. His eyes widened and he stepped over the bully to stand at Gemma’s side.

“Let me explain.” He said, before Gemma slapped him and ignored Harry’s pleading as she dragged him back to Nick’s car.

And Harry listened to Gemma list off every bad thing about Louis on the way home, cringing when she’d mentioned other guys and asked whether Harry really thought he was the only one.

“He said I was his” was Harry’s only defence, and Gemma smiled apologetically and Harry felt pathetic. Because Louis was older and cooler and Harry was a stupid seventeen year old who still got upset when people called him names. Who hadn’t done anything but kiss a guy until Louis, who admitted the first time they met that he had a stamp collection, who thought the answering smile Louis gave him was endearing when it could have just been sympathy. Maybe everything Louis had done for him was out of sympathy.

 

Louis wasn’t allowed over the next time Gemma’s friends came around. None of them said Louis’ name, and they were weird around Harry; gentle and careful and they’d stop talking when he came into the room.

Louis had called a few times now, and Harry had ignored each one. Until he got a text that just said We good? and Harry replied What are we anyway? and switched off his phone. Because he needed to know the answer but he wasn’t sure if he wanted it.

But Louis must have been desperate to tell him, because that night there was a bang on his window before it was pulled open and a boy climbed in.

“Harry?” Louis whispered.

“What are you doing?” Harry whispered right back, sitting up and holding the blanket with tight fists to his chest. He watched as Louis climbed on to the end of his bed and sat on his hunches. And Louis just stared back, eyes moving a little south of Harry’s chin. “What?” he asked again, because Louis’ proximity and the way he was staring was making him a little antsy.

“How come you’ve been ignoring me?”

“How come you’ve been fucking me?” Harry bit back, and Louis’ face fell.

“I wanted to. I want to. You want me to too, right?”

Harry shrugged, then nodded, and put his hand up when Louis started to crawl closer. “But why do you want to fuck me? Why not one of the other guys?”

“What other guys?” Louis asked, but Harry didn’t answer. He just stared and waited until Louis sighed. “I’ve slept around, sure, but not since we’ve hooked up. I like you Harry, I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

Harry smiled, only a small one, and he asked “How come you like me?”

Louis grinned and Harry couldn’t help but return it because Louis was shuffling until he was beside Harry, tucking himself underneath the covers. “Do you really want to know? It’s going to be incredibly soppy and lame.” Louis warned, and Harry nodded and his grin began to ache. “You’re lovely. You’re disturbingly innocent, but in a good way. Like, your dimples and hair and eyes are so pretty and when you smile it’s so big and honest and like you can’t contain your happiness. You rarely force them, you know? It’s addictive, your face.”

Harry was blushing red, and he couldn’t really look at Louis because it would be too much. He’d want to kiss him but then he’d stop saying nice things, and Harry liked to hear nice things. “You’re being very shallow.”

Louis laughed, one loud bark that turned into a snigger when Harry shushed him. “Well, like I said, you’re innocent and I like that. Not just, like, the sex stuff. That was a nice surprise, don’t get me wrong. But you’re just very sweet and polite and I can name so many things that most people do at your age that you just have no interest in. And I like that. I was a real shit two years ago.” Harry smiled down at their hands, now pressed tight together, and played with Louis’ fingertips. Louis watched for a moment in silence before he asked “Why did you ignore me then?”

Harry shrugged, but finally managed to meet Louis’ gaze. “I just felt like a stupid kid and I didn’t think you really liked me how I like you.”

Louis pushed at Harry’s head with his free hand as he laughed. “I definitely like you more, Harry.”

“No way.” Harry retorted with a push to Louis’ shoulder.

And Louis pushed his shoulder against Harry’s and said “You can’t like someone more than how much I like you.” And despite their playing and Louis’ grin, his voice was sincere.

So Harry grinned shyly back at Louis and muttered Love you. And Louis grinned and whispered Love you more and took Harry’s cheeks between his hands and kissed him. It was long and sweet and a little bit desperate, and Harry was slipping back down onto his pillow and their lips never lost contact.

Harry’s hands worked their way up Louis’ back, traced the back of his neck, and pulled off his ridiculous beanie to feel his hair underneath his fingers. And Louis bit Harry’s lip and Harry tugged at Louis’ hair and Louis groaned a little too loud. And Harry took the opportunity to roll them over so he was on top.

“I’m gonna suck you.” Harry groaned against Louis’ neck, and Louis nodded and laced his fingers through Harry’s hair and added the smallest bit of pressure. But Harry shook his head, looking up into Louis’ eyes. “But only if you tell me what we are now.”

Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s scalp and groaned and grabbed at the phone sitting on the bedside table. He swiped at the screen and pushed it in Harry’s face and Harry had to laugh because they were Facebook official.

“That’s enough for me.” Harry said with a grin, and took Louis’ cock into his mouth. Harry really did like cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)


End file.
